Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a shared communication terminal, a communication system, and a communication method.
Background Art
With the increased need for reducing the cost of business trip and the time spent for the business trip, systems with a plurality of communication terminals for arranging a video conference (teleconference) among a plurality of sites are now widely used. For example, video conference terminals are used as such communication terminals as above, and the video conference terminals directly transmit or receive image data and audio data among the video conference terminals to achieve teleconference or the like.
Moreover, electronic whiteboards are used as a communication terminal in recent years. When such electronic whiteboards are used, an image that is drawn on an electronic whiteboard at one site is displayed on an electronic whiteboard at another site. By so doing, teleconference or the like can be achieved.
Further, mobile stations such as smartphones are used as an example of a communication terminal. Such smartphones are relatively smaller than the video conference terminals, and mobile stations are personal communication terminals that are personalized to users. Thus, smartphones are usually carried by users. Accordingly, a user can easily start teleconference or the like with a counterpart communication terminal by using his/her mobile station. However, the display screen of a mobile station is small, and there are some cases in which it is not easy to sufficiently communicate with each other through the video communication. Due to such circumstances, there are some cases in which, for example, a video conference terminal or an electronic whiteboard is preferred at sites instead of mobile stations.